Chronic intestinal pseudo-obstruction is a syndrome of defective propulsive movements of the intestinal muscle which results in symptoms of bowel obstruction. The condition has more than one cause, is potentially lethal, is variably characterized and incompletely studied. We propose that a symposium on the topic bring together those whose experience and interests fit them to examine this syndrome. The purposes of the symposium would be: 1. To compare observations from different institutions; 2. To discuss the pathogenic mechanisms that may be involved; 3. To attempt to establish a uniform terminology to apply to these syndromes; 4. To consider new approaches of investigation. The attendance at the symposium would be limited to those who have reported cases in recent years or whose general experience on the subject of intestinal motility warrant their participation. Attendance would be by invitation from the symposium organizers.